Keeping Up Appearances
by journey maker
Summary: Sequeal to Christmas Wishes: Mokuba and Serenity keep a secret from their families and what the families do when they find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

It has been four years since the Weddings of Seto and Joey, Roland and Mary, and Mokuba and Serenity are getting ready to graduate from High School. It is a hectic time for both of them, because they not only are graduating they are also sending out letters to different Colleges in hopes of getting chosen to attend any of the Colleges they have applied to. Mokuba knows that Seto would like him to take over running Kaiba Corp, but as he told his brother he wants to attend College and get a degree in Medicine and go to Medical School and become a Pediatrician. Serenity on the other hand wants to become an Attorney and hopefully get accepted to a Law Firm and work with abused women. Even though it kind of hurt Seto that his brother doesn't want to take over Kaiba Corp. he is so proud of his brother and is standing behind him in his aspirations to become a Pediatrician. Joey is just as proud of his sister and her wanting to become an Attorney and to work with abused women. Roland and Mary are just as proud of the both of Mokuba and Serenity and what the two of them didn't know is that Roland and Seto have enough money saved to send both of them to what ever College that they want and they will never have to worry about how to pay for it.

Today is the big day and both Mokuba and Serenity are nervous because they both are Valedictorians and have to give speeches in front of the entire graduating classes and their families. Marie has been saving money just for a time such as this and she has gifts for both of them. She was giving Serenity the lovely necklace and matching earrings that she had seen and spoken of, and for Mokuba she was giving him an entire Medical Library that he had seen and always wanted. As they drove to the school, Seto remembers when Mokuba first was born and how he didn't really know if he liked him or not. Ha ha. As they grew up, Seto grew to love his brother and was always there for him no matter what. As he looked across the Limo at his brother Seto gets a little teary eyed and Roland put his arm around Seto's shoulder as if to say "it's okay, I remember too." Joey looked at his sister and he too remembered times when he either hated or loved her. She was a pain in the butt, but never let anyone try to hurt her, because they would have to deal with him. Everyone in that Limo was remembering something about the two graduating Seniors and they all had tears in their eyes.

As they were sitting there waiting for the commencements to begin, you could feel the love emitting from everyone there. Then the Principal went to the podium and said that they had two valedictorians who would be giving speeches and he called Mokuba's name first. As Mokuba stood there, he looked out into the crowd and spotted his brother and family and he said "today as we are standing here awaiting our diploma's I think back on how my life has changed for the better. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my family and their support that I received. It was my brother who told me that I could be anything I wanted as long as I applied myself and he was right. My family has been my strength through out my life. As were start on our road towards the future we have to remember why we are here. Life is going to knock us down many times but if we just get back up and dust ourselves off and continue there isn't anything that we can't do." When he was finished it was Seto who stood up first and shouted "that's my brother" and everyone clapped and Joey stood besides Seto and they held each other. Then the Principal called Serenity's name and she came to the Podium and gave her speech. "I have been very blessed to have the best brother any girl could want. He has been in my corner supporting me and he never asked for anything in return. Now I also have my mother and a new father and between the three of them they have helped me to see that the sky's the limit as far as me being able to reach my goals. I feel the same as Mokuba what he said about life and what it would do if we allowed it. Today I am so proud of all of us because we chose to go forward and face what ever comes out way. We are the future and our future is bright and I can hardly wait to go out and begin my life." Roland, Mary and Joey all stood and cheered the loudest when she was done with her speech. Then it was time for them to receive their diploma's and as they called each students name and they got their diploma, the people were cheering loudly and there wasn't a dry eye there.

Seto took everyone out to dinner afterwards and they laughed and cried. It was a very happy time and as Roland looked around the table he smiled. Mary touched his arm and he smiled at her. When they got home, Roland asked if he could say something to both Mokuba and Serenity. He pulled two envelopes out of his jacked and said "this is a little something that Seto and I want to give both of you. You both have made us very proud and it is our way of saying thank you." Serenity and Mokuba opened the envelopes and they couldn't believe what was inside. Each of them were given enough money to complete their College and even have enough to go through Graduate School. As Mokuba and Serenity looked at Roland and Seto they both went over and hugged them. "Dad, I love you" Mokuba said to Roland and he turned to Seto and said you are the best damn brother and I love you very much." Serenity smiled and wiped her tears away and said "you are the best thing to happen to this family and I will always love you." Tears were flowing in the room and the love just oozed everywhere.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

It had taken both Serenity and Mokuba four long and very hard years, but they both graduated with honors from College and today was the Graduation Ceremony and the entire family was there to see them graduate. Serenity still had to pass the Bar Exams and Mokuba still had about four more years of Medical School, but right now they were so very happy just to be graduating. As Seto, Joey, Marie, Mary and Hank sat there listening to the speakers, they all thought back on the lives of both Mokuba and Serenity and how far they both have come. Cameras were flashing as the names of the graduates were called and they walked across the stage to get their diplomas and as each student received their diplomas the entire place went crazy with cheering. When it was all over and they were going home, Mokuba asked Seto for a favor and Seto asked what? Mokuba said "Several of our friends would like to know if we could use the Cabin for a couple of weeks, just to relax and rest before we have to go back to school and Serenity has to take her Bar Exam?" To Seto it seemed like an innocent enough thing so he said "sure it's alright" and Mokuba said "thanks." What they didn't know is that Mokuba and Serenity were going to go to the Cabin by themselves because they didn't have a honeymoon, yes I said honeymoon. It seems that when they were off at College they decided to get married and not tell their families until later.

One thing they didn't count on was Roland and Mary's parental suspicions. When asked "who was going they gave names" and Mary knew how to find out their home phone numbers and she even knew several of their mothers so what do you think she did" She called every one of their parents and were told "they didn't know what she was talking about." Now to catch these two fibbers, and find out the real reasons. Plan A: Watch them and sneak around behind their backs and observe what they do. Roland and Mary kept their plans to themselves until they had real proof as to what Serenity and Mokuba are up to. So innocently they would walk by their rooms and listen or just always try to be in the same area that the kids were in. They got nothing so on to Plan B: Try to trip them up by asking each of them questions without the other being around. This almost worked except Serenity caught on and turned the tables on Mary and Roland. Now it was Serenity's turn to be nervous and she knew that she needed to let Mokuba know what she found out. Joey knew that something was going on so he decided to do a little investigation on his own and he almost caught his sister and Mokuba in an compromising situation, but either he didn't know what he was doing or maybe it just went over his head, because Mokuba caught on and signaled to Serenity and neither of them got caught. You know what they say, it is the one who isn't looking at all that finds out what is really going on, well Marie found out before anyone else and she laughed to herself and kept the secret to herself.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

One afternoon while the others were either at work or just out, Marie was walking through the house making sure that she had all the linen, when she saw Serenity come out of Mokuba's room and she was in her robe and it looked like she had just taken a shower. Marie ducked back behind the doorway and chuckled to herself and went on her way. That evening she overheard Roland and Mary talking about how they couldn't find out what Mokuba and Serenity were up to and Marie had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. As Marie thought that both Mokuba and Serenity were both young adults and they knew about the facts of life so why shouldn't they be allowed to be in love without getting their families approval, so she kept what she knew to herself. One Saturday afternoon some of their friends were over to go swimming and Mary thought this is the time to try to trip them up, but it didn't work out the way she planned, because Mokuba had already told the others what to say or not to say if asked anything. All the time Marie was having the time of her life knowing that no matter what either Roland or Mary was to try to do, they wouldn't be able to figure out what was going on.

Serenity and Mokuba put their things in his Hummer and got ready to go get their friends and drive up to the Cabin. Seto, Joey, Roland and Mary were there to see them off and as Seto said "call every night and let us know that everything is alright." Mokuba told him that he would and then they were off. When they got to the Cabin and had taken everything out of the Hummer and inside, they decided to walk down by the lake and watch the sunset. Serenity turned to her husband and said "this is the best place for our honeymoon and Mokuba took her into his arms and kissed her. As they walked back to the Cabin they heard the sounds of the creatures and it was so soothing. They fixed dinner and ate it while sitting by the fireplace and then they cleaned the dishes and laid down by the fire and held each other and fell asleep. Mokuba woke first and laid there watching his wife and he smiled when he thought back on when they first decided to get married.

It was on a Saturday night while they were laying in bed after making love and Serenity said "you know that if we're not careful we might get pregnant" and he said "then maybe we should get married then it wouldn't matter if we did." So they went to the Justice of the Peace and with the Marriage Certificate and a couple of friends, they got married. With classes and their schedules, they didn't have time for a honeymoon and so they came up with this idea and to him it was the best thing they ever did. Serenity woke up and noticed that he was watching her and she reached over and brought his head down and she kissed him and they made love several times before getting up and showering and then they went outside to take a hike before breakfast. It was a magical time for them and they didn't want it to end, but as they say everything must come to an end and in two weeks theirs would.

PLease R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When they got home they had one week before Serenity took her Bar Exam and hopefully she could get a good job with a very good Law Firm and Mokuba had to go back to College and complete the rest of his studies and then work as an Intern in some Hospital and then maybe he would become an Pediatrician. The remaining time they had left was spent with their family. It did Marie's heart good knowing that they found each other and she knew deep down inside the rest of them would too.Soon it was time and they said good bye and Serenity went to New York to take her Bar Exam and Mokuba went back to College and it would be some time before they would be able to come back home. It was an somber time for everyone to say goodbye and there were lots of tears and hugs and kisses for both of them. Seto handed them both an envelope with instructions not to open them till they got to where they were going, and then they were off. Mokuba sat with Serenity while she was waiting for her plane and it was a quiet time for them, then he turned to her and said "why don't I go with you and then we can come back here and I can go back to school and we can find a little place and we can be together?" Serenity had tears in her eyes and she said "thank you, I was really afraid to go alone" and then she kissed him. Mokuba found out that there was a cancellation and he took the seat and they were going to go together.

When they got to New York they checked into the Hotel and rested till it was time for her to go take the Exam. Like he knew, she aced the test and she even did it in record time and had the best overall scores. One of Domino's most Prestigious Law Firms had a man there watching for propects to work in their Law Firm and when he found out what her scores were he approached her with an offer she really couldn't pass up. Mokuba nodded that she should take the offer and she did. The man took out the papers and after reading them, she signed all copies and now she would be working for Law Firm owned by Maximillion Pegasus. Mokuba took Serenity out to dinner and they celebrated and then they went back to the Hotel and made love several times and went to sleep. The next morning she called home and when she told her mother she heard yelling in the background. "What in the world is all that noise?" she asked. "I have it on speaker phone and the entire household just heard the news and everyone here sends you their love, and by the way tell Mokuba we send our love to him too" her mother said. "How'd you find out he was with me?" Serenity asked her mother. "We figured that he wouldn't want you to go alone and thank him for me will you" her mother said and then she hung up the phone. Inside the envelopes that Seto ahd given them, they found four thousand dollars for each of them with a note to use as seen fit. So they decided to find themselves as Apartment that wouldn't be to far from the College and close enough for Serenity to be able to get to and from the Law Firm where she would be working at. Serenity finally called her mother and let her know who she would be working for and asked her to let the others know. Maximillion Pegasus wasn't one of Seto's favorite people, but he was a damn good Attorney and ran a very legimate Law Firm and so Seto was very happy for her. They came back to Domino and the College that Mokuba was attending was on the other side of Domino and it just so happened that the Law Firm had a small office near the College and they dealt mostly with abuse cases and that is where Serenity chose to work at. They got a nice one bedroom apartment and furnished it and they moved in together as man and wife. They had two different phone lines installed one for her and one for Mokuba so that if Seto or anyone else called Mokuba they wouldn't know that he was living with her.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Today was Serenity's first day as an Attorney and she was really nervous but when she got to work everyone made her feel at home that it wasn't in no time she felt like she had worked there forever. The Attorney she was working with was one of Pegasus's best men, his name was Croquet Sanders and he was a very tall and muscular man whom you didn't want to cross or so people thought. Croquet was the sweetest people Serenity had ever met but he knew his business and he wouldn't accept anything but the best from the people working under him. One afternoon just before closing time, a young woman walked in and she was so terrified and Serenity was up front when she came in. Serenity calmly talked to her and she opened up and told Serenity "my husband has been abusing me and I want out of the marriage because of his abuse I had a miscarriage and lost our child. Croquet came to talk to Serenity when he heard them talking and he stayed in the background listening to see how Serenity would handle this case and to his surprise she did exactly what he would of done and he was so damn proud of her. The young lady said her name was Bonnie Lewis and she needed a place where her husband couldn't find her, Serenity called several places that worked with this Law Firm and found a place for Bonnie. Croquet was on the phone making sure that what the young lady was saying was the truth and what he found out made him physically sick. Croquet came into the room and Serenity told Bonnie that he was her boss and he could be trusted. Croquet sat and talked to Bonnie while Serenity made all the arrangements for Bonnie to stay at the shelter till her divorce hearing. When he heard that they couldn't send anyone for over an hour, he told Serenity that he could take Bonnie only if she trusted him to, and she said she did so Serenity told them and she hung up the phone and got her things and left them to go home. She didn't really know how badly this would affect her but as she thought about it if no one gives a damn where are these women mostly to go to find the help they needed.

When she got home she went to take a hot shower and get something to eat. Mokuba called and said he wouldn't be home till late because he had a lot of research to do in the Library at the College. When Mokuba opened the door he found his wife sleeping on the floor in front of the small electric fireplace they bought and he smiled to himself. He took a quick shower and ate the food she had left for him and did what dishes he dirtied and then he knelt beside her and gently picked her up and carried her to their bed and they went to sleep like they do every night, in each others arms. Serenity opened her eyes and there was Mokuba sleeping and she reached over and touched him and his body reacted to hers and he opened his eyes and smiled at her and they made love twice before getting up and taking a shower and getting ready to face another day. She never discussed any of the cases she was working on and Mokuba never asked. He knew that really she shouldn't discuss anything that she was doing and she loved him for being so understanding. One evening there was a message on her answering machine and it was from Marie, she asked if they needed any linens or anything for their apartment and at first Serenity didn't catch it but then as she thought about it she was really shocked. Marie knew about them, but how. Serenity called her back and they talked and they made plans to meet at the apartment and Marie would bring over somethings for them. It was Saturday morning around ten and Mokuba was sleeping when someone knocked and when Serenity opened the door there stood Marie with the things she said she would bring. They sat at the kitchen table drinking iced tea and talking when Serenity asked "her how she knew?" Marie laughed out loud and said "I saw you coming out of his room one day and you were in your robe and it looked like you had just taken a shower." Serenity turned white and Marie told her "no one else was there and they still are trying to figure it out." That made them laugh and Mokuba woke to the sounds of women laughing and he got up and staggered out to the bedroom, not remembering that he was naked and when he saw Marie he yelled and ran back into the bedroom and Marie nearly fell off her chair in laughter and Serenity soon joined her. They heard him say "it's not funny!" He finally got dressed and blushing he went over and kissed Marie on the cheek. "She knows about us" Serenity told her husband and Mokuba's eyes got really big and that caused Marie to laugh all the harder. Then she said "listen, I know that the two of you are already married and I think that it is great an you deserve your privacy and I'm not going to be the one to tell your families, but I also think that the soon you tell them the better." Mokuba and Serenity couldn't of loved her anymore then they did right then. When it was time for her to leave Mokuba called her a cab and they waited outside with her and kissed her good bye went inside and then they decided that she was right and they were going to go home next week-end and tell everyone their news.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Serenity and Mokuba did go home and they did tell their families about them being married and they were surprised when no one hit the roof. It was like when Seto said "we knew or hoped that they two of you would eventually get together and now lets celebrate." Serenity talked to her mother about one of the cases she was handling and Mary couldn't of been more proud of her daughter then she was right then. Mokuba told everyone that he was going to be doing rotations at the County General Hospital and if things went as he hoped that in about a year he would be a full fledged doctor. Seto had tears in his eyes and when Mokuba asked him about it Seto said "Mom and Dad would be proud of you but not as proud as I am right now." Mokuba went to his brother and they held each other and Seto kissed his brother. They all went out to dinner and they had one of the best times ever. Mokuba and Serenity spent the night there because it was to late to leave and in the morning they would go home.

When Mokuba started his rotation, they didn't get to see very much of each other but that was one thing they knew would happen. Serenity did have her work to keep her busy and sometimes late at night Mokuba would call and tell her good night. Sure she did miss her husband, but she wasn't going to ask him to give up his dream just so they could be together, so for now they dealt with what life threw their way. Croquet was very proud of the newest member of their Firm. Word got out that there was this young Attorney who would help women who were down on their luck and needed legal advice so her plate was always full, in fact sometime it would over flow and Croquet would step in to help. As time passed Mokuba did get his wish and he became a Peditrician and went into business with four other children doctors and his reputation spread for being great with children of all ages. Since he was in private practice he was able to spend more time at home and at first it was kind of weird having him home at night but they soon fell into a routine that worked for the two of them.

One thing Croquet never let Serenity do was to go to court for any reason. She felt more at ease handling cases from her Office and he would take the cases in front of the Judges himself. It was in no time she was asked to become a Senior Partner in the Firm, but she turned them down, saying she wanted to stay where she was because this is what she wanted to do. Maximillion heard about her turning down the offer and at first he was quiet surprised but as Croquet explained it to him he then began to understand and one day he went to their Office and talked to Serenity about being an legal voice for the women she represented. What he meant that she would take their cases and be their voices so that the Attorneyes who handled their cases would understand who these women really were and not just some number on a case file. She agreed and Mokuba was so proud of his wife and one evening when he had a day off he cooked a special dinner for her and they celebrated alone. It was one really hot and steamy evening. They made love by the glow of the electric fireplace and low and behold she conceived their first child that evening.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

It was a month later and everyone was at the Mansion because it was Mary's birthday and they were having a party for her. There was lots of laughter and a few tears. Mokuba and Serenity got her a very nice sweater in her favorite color of blue. After dinner Marie brought out the cake and Roland lit the one candle and that made everyone laugh. When they were done eating everyone went to the Living Room so Mary could open her gifts. Serenity hadn't been feeling well the entire day, but she kept it to herself because this was her mother's day. Serenity excused herself and went to the bathroom to put some water on her face and as she got back to the others, Roland noticed that she was quiet pale and before he could say anything, Serenity fainted. Mokuba got to her first and started checking her vital signs and when he was sure she wasn't in any distress he asked for a cold cloth and placed it on her forehead and she started coming around. "What happened?" She asked. "You fainted" her mother said. Serenity covered her mouth and said "I'm going to be sick and Mokuba helped her to the bathroom and held her hair out of the way as she threw up. He had a clue what was wrong but he kept it to himself till they could be alone. As they came back to the room, she was embarrassed and started to cry, which was so unlike her to do, and her mother smiled at her. "What's so funny?" She asked her mother. Mary went over and put her arm around her daughter and said "when did you last have your period?" Then it hit her and she turned to her husband and he smiled and nodded that he also thought she could be pregnant. "Are you angry" she asked Mokuba. He held her and whispered "it is the best damn news I've gotten in a very long time" and then he kissed her.

Sure enough she was pregnant and they both were very happy. She told Croquet and he congratulated her and then he said that she would have to be careful and cut down on her care loads till after she had her baby and she agreed. She was five months along when one day she was sitting at her desk and she moaned and that worried Croquet who came over to see what was wrong? "Are you alright?" he asked her. She smiled and said "I just felt the baby move" and he smiled at her. Marie did something very nice for them, she started cooking extra portions and bringing over what was left and putting them in their freezer so it would help Serenity from having to cook all the time. Serenity wanted to kiss her because Marie was one hell of a good cook and they were enjoying the great meals she would bring them. Soon she began to show and she had to go shopping with her mother for maturnity cloths. This is the times she really enjoyed, being with her mother and asking her questions about and having her answer them for her. She was in her eighth month and Croquet made her go on maturnity leave till after the baby was born and she got full wages which she knew was due to Croquet talking to Mr. Pegasus. One evening while they were lying in bed, she felt something strange and lifted the sheet and the bed was wet and she looked at her husband and he got her up and helped her change her cloths, got her bag and they were on their way to the Hospital. Mokuba called Mary and asked her to let the others know and then he went back to his wife.

Seto got everyone there and they were in the waiting room waiting. "Mom how long will she be in labor?" Joey asked his mother. "Every woman is different, I was in labor with you for over thirty six hours" she said. Joey's eyes got really big and he said "I'm sorry" and everyone there laughed. Mokuba was with her and soon he doctor told her she would be having her baby. The doctor ordered a spinal block so she would have very much pain and then it was show time. Serenity was in labor about four hours and delivered a bouncing baby boy, and he wasn't happy at all. Mokuba laughed and cried tears of joy as he looked into his wife's beautiful face. "We have a son" he said as he kissed her. They got the baby cleaned up and then they attened to Serenity and soon she was on her way to her hospital room and Mokuba went to tell everyone the great news. Seto saw his brother first and went to him, "I have a son" he said through his tears. Seto held his brother tight and then everyone else came and they all held and kissed him. "How's Serenity?" Roland asked. "Dad, she was such a trooper you'd all be so proud of her I know that I was." Mokuba said. Mary spoke up and said "lets go to the nursey and see our grandson she said to Roland" and off they went. Seto walked with his brother and had his arm around him the entire time they walked to see his son. "Have you thought of a name?" Seto asked his brother. Mokuba nodded, but Serenity wants to be the one to tell everyone.

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Diaclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Serenity was sitting up feeding her son when the family came to see her. Mary had tears in her eyes as she watched her baby feed her baby. "Hey, sis great job" Joey said as he leaned over and kissed his sister. Mokuba went over and stood by his wife as she told them their sons name. "We want to introduce you all to Thomas James Kaiba" Serenity said. Roland had his arm around his wife when she heard and she cried tears of joy. Their sons name was a combination of Thomas for Serenity's fathers middle name and James was Mokuba and Seto's real fathers first name. Seto looked at them and he also had tears running down his face and Joey had his arm around his love. Roland said with tears in his voice "that is a very strong name." Mary walked over and said "welcome to the family Thomas James" and everyone agreed with her. The room was filled with so much love and this little bundle of joy didn't know how much he was really loved, but as he grew he would. When Thomas James was old enough Serenity went back to work. They had built in babysitters and her mother and Marie were more then willing to take care of their son if and when needed. Mokuba's job was getting better and his abilities to get any child to let him examine them was phenomenal. Their lives were exactly as they had envisioned them and they were a very lucky couple to have everything they ever wanted, from a loving family that were behind them to their own family what would probably increase in the future. So here was two people who came down a very hard and winding road to the place they are now. So now we can say good luck to the new additions of the Wheeler/Kaiba families and bid them a good-buy and good luck……….

THE END….


End file.
